Stay By My Side.....
by Summoner Yuna
Summary: ~A Love story about the couples of Final Fantasy 8. It's a SquallxRinoa, ZellxGirlw/Pigtails, SelphiexIrvine and coming soon QuistisxSiefer! Oh it's mainly about Zell and the girl w/ pigtails!Better read it you don't know what you're missing!~


Stay By My Side..  
Final Fantasy Love Story  
(Mary Jane= Girl with the Pigtail) And also I wanted to tell the readers that this fan fiction is not only about Squall and Rinoa. It has something about Selphie and Irvine and tons about Zell and Mary Jane (pigtail haired girl) oh and coming soon Quistis and Seifer! Enjoy!!! =P  
**At the Infirmary**  
  
Rinoa was still unconscious. Squall and the other's are getting so worried. She's been like this for 2 weeks. She haven't move now nor breath. It seems that there's no way to save her. Everyone is hopeless…except for one person…Squall. Dr. Kowadaki entered the room. It was so quiet. Squall just stayed beside Rinoa while holding her hand.Quistis stood up and walk up to the doctor.  
"Doctor there any way we could save her?" Quistis ask in a low, sad voice.  
The doctor just shake her head quietly.  
"Oh.." Quistis just look down on the ground sadly then went back to her chair.  
"Listen everyone!" Dr. Kowadaki tried to catch their attention.  
"Nani?" Selphie asked curiously.  
Everyone turn to the doctor but it seems like she didn't caught Squall's attention. He just remain there staring at his angel while holding her soft, cold hand.  
"I'm not really sure if this will help but it's worth a try."  
"We will try anything just to save her even if it is impossible we will do it" Zell said desperately.  
The doctor look around and everybody nodded.  
"Very well, you guys have to take her to this faith healer on the ruins behind mountains of Shikoku Village. This will be a long journey. You guys have to pack everything you can pack to survive. Plus there's a lot of furious and dangerous monsters waiting on your way so be careful. I suggest that someone would keep on eye on the faith healer and Rinoa. Do not leave her alone with Veronica… I don't trust her." The doctor warned them.  
"So where is this Shikoku Village anyways?" Irvine asked curiously.  
"Remember where you beat the Ultima Weapon at? The Shikoku Village is located on the huge Island with mountains to the opposite direction as where you found the Ultima Weapon." Explained the doctor.  
"How did you know about this faith healer anyways?" Zell asked curiously.  
"We receive a letter from her…we don't know how she knew about Rinoa but she's our only hope for now.." the doctor said with a little suspicion about the letter.  
"This is kinda strange y'know" Selphie said suspiciously. "How in the world would she know about Rinoa's condition even though she's so far from us?" she continued.  
"It might be a trap!" Zell exclaimed.  
"Maybe, but this is our last chance." Irvine explained.  
"I'm going!"  
Everyone turn around and look at Squall.  
Squall stand up quietly putting Rinoa on his back and carried her. "I don't know about you guys but I AM going….this is our only hope…I wouldn't let Rinoa stay like this…" he said in his low, hard voice. "I can't take it!" he said with a rapid, hard voice.  
Everyone nodded.  
"Very well then, we will set our journey to Shikoku Island tomorrow morning. We have to load the ragnorak with enough supply of gasoline and also we have to have enough supply of food and money in case we run out of food." Quistis planned.  
"Okay! I will check out the ragnorak and tell you guys how many gallons of gasoline we need k?" Selphie asked.  
"Hey! Can I come with you Selphie!" Irvine asked eagerly.  
"Sure why not!" Selphie exclaimed happily.  
"Okay go ahead" Quistis agreed.  
"I'll check out enough supply of hotdogs for our journey!" Zell exclaimed. He was walking out of the door when Quistis told him something.  
"Zell, just be sure that you don't eat all of eat before our journey begins okay?" Quistis asked, joking.  
Selphie laugh and so the others except for Squall.  
"Yeah Hotdog King!" Selphie exclaimed while still giggling.  
"Don't worry I will not! Oh come on you guys! Trust me!" Zell exclaimed ensuring them that he'll not eat all the hotdogs.  
"Yeah, sure." Selphie teased while poking Zell. She walk up to him and give him a hug "Leave us some k?" then she winked.  
"Let's just go Selphie." Irvine hold Selphie's hand and walk. He seem to be jealous or something.  
"Uh-oh someone is jealous!" Selphie said giggling while getting drag by Irvine "Okay okay! Don't have to drag me!" Selphie and Irvine walk together out of the room.  
"I better get going now before they run out some hotdogs again" Zell hurried out of the room.  
Quistis turned to Squall and smiled "Hope everything would be fine"  
"Yeah.." Squall replied with his emotionless voice.  
"Is there anything I could help you with?" Quistis asked curiously.  
Squall just shake his head to say no.  
"Squall, do you think we could survive this journey?" Quistis asked again.  
"No one can predict what will happen…" he replied.  
"Words from Rinoa huh?" she asked.  
"yea.." he nodded.  
"You must really care for her huh?" Quistis asked while looking at Rinoa on Squall's back.  
"…whatever"  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
**On Selphie and Irvine's way to the ragnorak**  
  
"Hey how come you ain't talkin' to me?" Selphie asked curiously.  
Irvine stopped walking "Nothing.." he said quietly.  
"Hey! You've been acting like this since we left the others!" Selphie stopped walking and turn to Irvine. "Come on tell me what's wrong?"  
"I said nothing is wrong" Irvine in his hasty voice.  
"I know something is wrong! You seem to be depress or somewhat mad about something" Selphie explained.  
"…" Irvine didn't reply to what Selphie was saying. He started walking again.  
"Hey!I'm still takin' to you!" Selphie stopped him by holding his arm. "Don't tell me you're jealous?" she said in a teasing voice.  
Irvine blushed and look at Selphie.  
"Well?" Selphie asked impatiently.  
Irvine turn away and shake his head while started to walk again.  
"Hey wait for me!" Selphie exclaimed trying to catch up to Irvine.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Zell on his way to cafeteria**  
  
Zell, whistling while walking, is very happy that they can finally do something about Rinoa's condition. He stopped at the library noticing Mary Jane looking at him.   
"Hey MJ!" he wave at her.  
Mary Jane had just finished putting away the returned books. She was just on her way to leave when he spotted Zell. "Oh Hi Zell!" she let out a sweet smile.  
"Waz up?" Zell asked while walking toward Mary Jane.  
"Oh nothing much, just finished putting away the returned books. How about you?" she asked as she pick up her small backpack and putting the straps on her shoulder.  
"Well, I was just about to go to cafeteria and…"  
"Lemme guess get some hotdogs?" Mary Jane stared at him and giggled.  
"Well, yeah but it's not just for me…"  
"Your actually sharing hotdogs with someone?!" Mary Jane asked shocked but she was just kidding around.  
"Nah, I'm not going to eat the hotdogs I'm just…"  
"Your in a diet?!" Mary Jane asked even more shock than before.  
Zell is getting kinda annoyed this time "Will you let me finish"  
Mary Jane giggled and nodded "Okay!"  
"Okay erm…" he cleared his throat "Remember Rinoa?"  
"Yes, isn't she the girl with black, highlighted hair wearing a baby blue vast?"  
"Yes, we finally found a possible cure for her to wake her up. We have to travel to Shikoku Isla…huh?" He noticed Mary Jane's eyes widened "What's wrong MJ?" he asked curiously.  
"You guys are going to Shikoku Island?! Do you know what kind of trouble is waiting for you guys on your way there?" Mary Jane asked worriedly almost has tears in her eyes. She can't even afford to think about Zell getting rip into pieces. She quickly hugged Zell tightly. Zell's eyes grew wider then he gently blushed "M…Mary Jane" he calmly put his arms around Mary Jane to make her feel comfortable and calm. "Don't worry Mary Jane I can take out thos…"  
"But what if you get hurt…" she look up to his face and gaze on it.   
"I thought you trust me?" Zell look straight into Mary Jane's eyes that cause her to blush.  
"Yes I do but…" Mary Jane is not able to finish her sentence because Zell put his finger to her soft lips.  
"Then you'll know that I can take those monster right?" he wink at her.  
"Uh-huh" Mary Jane smiled calmly now. Zell tightly pull her against him. "I'll be careful for you my… best friend Jane…" Those words made Mary Jane happy yet a little disappointed because Zell only like her as a best friend. She expected more than that but she doesn't want to be selfish so she just keep her hidden feelings for Zell to herself. All of a sudden they realized that the other students are watching them. Zell quickly let go of Mary Jane. Zell was blushing lightly while Mary Jane was blushing deeply.  
"Whatcha guys watchin huh? SCRAM!" Zell yelled out loud then the students went away and continued reading books.  
Mary put her right hand on her chest feeling her rapid heartbeat whenever she think of what just happened.  
"Uh…MJ" Zell turn his face to her again.  
"Yea?"   
"Wanna come with me to the cafeteria" he softly smiled at her.  
She nodded with a bright smile in her face "Of course!"  
Then they walk side by side on each other while holding hands to the cafeteria…  
________________________________________________________________________  
**At the infirmary**  
  
"I think you should put her down and let her have some more rest we're taking off tomorrow morning anyways." Quistis smiled "And I also think you should stay by her side. I'll just go to the headmaster's office and talk to him about our journey tomorrow." Quistis walk out silently closing the door behind her.  
Squall gently put Rinoa back down on the bed and put the blanket on her. He stared at her (Rinoa it wouldn't be long until you wake up again) he thought to himself (it's not too late yet… we still have hope) he thought again as he hold Rinoa's cold hand. (Your so cold) he stared at her with his deep blue eyes that's full of sorrow yet still has hope for Rinoa to wake up again. (Just hold on… I'm here for you… always…) he gently squeeze Rinoa's hand and let out a little smile on his face.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
**At the Ragnorak**  
  
A heavy rain started to fell out from the crimson sky while the sunsets.  
"Oh great! How in the world are we going to get the gasoline from the garden in this heavy rain?!" Selphie is kinda mad because of the rain. She kick a bucket because she was so annoyed by the rain.  
"I'll go get it" Irvine offered himself.  
A loud lightning struck from the sky into a tree. The tree fell into the ground rapidly causing a crack on the tiled ground.  
Irvine was just about to get out of the ragnorak when Selphie grab his hand and stop him. "Maybe we should just wait until the heavy rain calm down don't you think so?"  
But we need to fix this now. What if the heavy rain stop tomorrow? What? We will wait until then?" Irvine asked sarcastically.   
"But what if you get hurt…" Selphie asked with concern.  
"Don't worry nothings gonna happen to me okay?" He reach his soft hand to Selphie's pale cheeks and smiled.  
"Okay if you say so" Selphie smiled and let go of his hand.  
Irvine walk out the door. Selphie watch Irvine on the window of ragnorak when all of a sudden a lightning struck on a huge tree were Irvine heading on. It was so strong that the huge tree break into half and a huge branch collapse and hit Irvine. Selphie hurried outside and tried to remove the huge branch of the tree.  
"Irvine!" She exclaimed while holding him into her arms placing her hand into his cheek. Fresh red blood trickled across Irvine's cheek and into Selphie's hand. She look at her hand. Selphie's eyes widened as she saw Irvine's fresh, red blood into her hand. She was so nervous. She helped Irvine walk back into the ragnorak.  
"Uhh.." Irvine moaned as he closed his eyes tightly in pain.  
"Irvine don't worry when we're in the ragnorak I'll cure you…you'll be fine.." Said Selphie nervously. A cold wind blew her brown, flyaway hair. She shivered quietly. Finally, they reached the ragnorak. Selphie help Irvine into the ragnorak. She made him sit down on one of the seats. "Irvine?"  
"Ugh.." he moaned in pain.  
"Curaga!" She castes the spell with a hasty voice.  
Blue and green lights sparkled around Irvine and then vanished. Irvine slowly opened his eyes. His vision is very blurry. "Sel…phie…?" he called Selphie's name in a very low and weak voice.   
"Darn my spell didn't work very well…Irvine don't worry I know you'll get better if you have a little rest…" Selphie smiled at him hoping he'll get better.  
Irvine held his hand into Selphie's face. He smiled back as a little amount of blood trickled on the side of his mouth. "Don't…worry..Selpie….I'll…I'll be …fine…" He slowly closed his eyes. Selphie reach for his other hand and hold it with hers. She gently squeeze it "Irvine…" then close her eyes.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
**On the way to the Cafeteria**  
  
Zell looked at Mary Jane and smiled. "So when is your next schedule to be in charge in the library?" he asked a little curios.  
"Oh tonight at 10:00 until 12:00… then I'll close the library…" she smiled back at him.  
Zell squeeze her hand gently. "Would you mind if I like…"   
"You umm…what?" she look at him with a curious look.  
"If I like…hang around while your on duty…?" he asked a little embarrassed.  
"Sure! It would be great if you will because it is kinda boring with only me in the library. There's not gonna be a single student in that time because they'll probably all sleep…" she smiled at him.  
As they walk they passed some friends of Mary Jane.  
"Hey Mary Jane" Lucia, Mary Jane's best friend, greeted her. "Oh and Hi Mary Jane's boyfriend!" she giggled.  
Zell blushed. He's speechless. He doesn't know what to say.  
"Lucia! He's not my boyfriend! His Zell Dincht my best friend. Zell I want you to meet Lucia Mikai. She's my girl best friend."  
"Nice to meet cha Lucia" he shake hands with Lucia "so waz up?"  
"Oh nothing just hanging around waiting for my shift in the library." she turn to Mary Jane "Hey Jane isn't he the Zell Dincht that your talking about? The one that you like?" she smiled and winked at her.  
"Wha…I didn't say that!" she quickly blushed.  
Zell's eyes widened. "R…really?" that's the only word he could think of right now.  
"Come on Zell!" Mary Jane pulled his hand and walked away. She seem so embarrassed about what happened and also a little mad to her friend.  
"Wha… wait" Said Zell while getting drag by Mary Jane. He looked at Mary Jane's hand and smiled.  
When they arrive at the cafeteria…  
"Whatcha say we have some shake before I check out the hotdogs eh?" Zell turn to Mary Jane and grin at her.  
"Sure!" nodded Mary Jane while smiling back at him. Zell pulled a chair and let Mary Jane sit on it while he get some sundaes for them.  
(I wonder what he's thinking now…now that Lucia told him about what I feel about him… Nah, maybe he just ignores it) her thought were interrupted when Zell came back with the sundaes.  
"Here ya go!" Zell hand her a sundae.  
"Thanks…"They both started to eat their sundaes. "Umm… Zell…" she said looking down on the ground.  
"Yea?" Zell looked at her.  
"Well, about your journey tomorrow…"  
"Yea what about it?"  
"Could you promise me something?"  
"Sure what is it?"  
"Could you promise me that you'll be careful and…" she slowly looked up to him "and be sure that you'll come back in here and…"  
"And?" he asked curiously while looking into Mary Jane's eyes. He could see that it's full of sadness and worries.  
"and see me again… promise?"  
He smiled and slightly blushed "Of course…I promise"  
Mary Jane smiled warmly now that she doesn't have to worry about Zell that much. She trust Zell… a lot. "That's all I needed to hear from you Zell… I trust your words." They stared on each other for a long time and smiled.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
**At the infirmary**  
  
Squall was just staring into Rinoa's face. He doesn't wanna leave her even only for a second. As he stare at Rinoa's angelic face it seems like he was dreaming. Then few flashbacks flashed in his mind.  
  
**Flashback**  
::I never sang my songs…::  
He saw the huge ballroom. He look up to sky.  
::On the stage on my own::  
When all of a sudden a shooting star cross the dark blue sky.  
::I never say my words::  
He stared at it as it cross the sky.  
::Wishing they would be heard::  
After the shooting star cross the sky he saw a girl also staring at the same star. He stared at her.  
::I saw you smiling at me::  
The girl in a white dress look back at him. She has black, highlighted hair. She smiled at him and raised her finger asking for a dance.  
::Was it real or just my fantasy::  
He looked at her like she doesn't know what she's trying to say. Then she walk towards him smiling.  
::You'll always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar::  
He didn't wanna dance and besides even if he wanted to he can't dance… not at all.  
::My last night here for you::  
She's coming right in front of him. He didn't wanna dance because he's known as the quiet Squall. He never show any feeling nor emotion on anyone.  
::Same old songs just once more::  
She interrupted Squall's thought. She said that he's the cutest guy and the ball and ask if he would dance with her. But Squall just ignored her taking a sip on his drink.  
::My last night here with you::  
She grin at him and said that maybe he'd dance to the girl that he likes. And so she tried to hallucinate him by saying "You'll dance with me…you'll dance with me"   
::Maybe yes, maybe no::  
He looked at her like she was a weirdo. But inside of him she thinks she's funny but didn't wanna show it. "Oh darn it didn't work" she smiled and pulled Squall on the dance floor. The next thing he realize is he's getting drag by a girl she didn't even know what her name was.   
::I kind of like it your way::  
She stopped in the middle on the dance floor then she put Squall's left hand in her waist. Squall felt awkward holding a girl's waist considering that she never hold on before and for his type, he's not suppose to.  
::How you shyly place your eyes on me::  
Then she put her left hand into Squall's shoulder. Squall seems kinda confused. He knows himself that he doesn't know how to dance. (God! What would people think when they see me dancing and messing up) he thought painfully in his mind.   
::Did you ever know that I have mine on you?::  
She hold Squall's right hand with hers and look up to him, smiling. She started to waltz but Squall doesn't know how to dance. He kept messing up and messing up. All of a sudden they bump into another couple. She just stick out her tongue to them and smiled at Squall.  
::Darling so there you are with that look on your face::  
Squall just lowered his head because of embarrassment to the other couple. Then she started to dance with him again. He almost fell on her.   
::As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down::  
He's going to put his hand on her waist but decided not to. He decided that he didn't wanna get embarrassed anymore so he walk off.  
::Shall I be the one for you::  
She stopped him. She hasn't gave up yet. She was determine to dance with him so she pulled his hand and drag him back into the dance floor.  
::Who pinches you softly… but sure::  
With her effort, Squall started to get it. They gracefully dance across the dance floor. She twirl around while holding Squall's hand.  
::If frown is shown then… I would know that you are not dreaming::  
They ended up really close to each other then there's a KABOOM from up the sky. They look up and saw fireworks… Really lovely fireworks in different colors. She looked at Squall, in his eyes she saw the sparkling reflection of fireworks. She smiled at him but then she saw the people she was willing to talk with. He slowly looked down at her almost smiling but then she winked at him as a sign saying "I gotta go" then she gracefully walk out of the dance floor. He got to admit that he is kind of disappointed about what happened.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Squall drift away into the dream world. He fell asleep holding Rinoa's hand.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Back at the Ragnorak**  
  
Selphie and Irvine both fell asleep. Irvine slowly opened his eyes and saw Selphie leaning on his shoulder while holding his hand. He smiled softly and lift Selphie's face. He stared at her for a long time appreciating how pretty she was. He gently caressed Selphie's soft, brown hair. A bolt of lighting struck from the dark night sky that caught his attention. (Well, it seems like were going to stay here for the rest of the night) he thought in his mind as he look back at Selphie's face then to her lips. He lean towards her face closer and closer and closer until their lips is only and inch away from each other. He could feel Selphie's warm breath. Selphie slowly opened her eyes and Irvine turn away. He still can't say his true feelings on her besides how would anyone take a player seriously. She might think that he's just hitting on her just like what he does to every girl.  
"Are you okay now, Irvine?" she ask curiously.  
"Y..yeah" he stuttered as he look away.  
Selphie slowly stand up and look at the window "Tsk…tsk…tsk..looks like we have to stay here all night eh?" she turn back at Irvine and smile.  
"Are you happy about that?" Irvine ask grinning to her.  
She blushed and shakes her head as fast as she can "No I'm not!"  
Irvine chuckled "Really?"  
"Yeah, really!" Selphie exclaimed sticking her tongue out.  
Irvine stand up and put his arm on Selphie's shoulder and look outside the window. Selphie look up to him and he look back at her with a smile "Let's watch the rain… nothing better to do anyways…" he said softly. Selphie nodded leaning the back of her head to him and watched the rain. Irvine smiled warmly and look back at the rain.   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
**At the cafeteria**  
  
"Oh my!" Mary Jane exclaimed.  
"Why? What's wrong MJ?" Zell ask curiously.  
"Time passed by very past it's already 9:30... I need to get ready, my shift is on after 30 minutes.  
"Hey I'll come with you"  
Mary Jane blushed "You can't…"  
"No I don't mean come with you on your room! I mean wait for you outside!" Zell blushed deeply.  
"Oh oka…"  
  
" Zell Dincht please go to the Headmaster Cid's office he wants to talk to you. I repeat Zell Dincht please report in the Headmaster Cid's office immediately." Xu announced.  
  
"Guess I'll catch you later eh?" Zell grin. He notice the sad look in Mary Jane's face. "When I'm done talking with the headmaster I'll promise to meet you at the library okay?" he smiled trying to cheer her up.  
"Okay!" she smiled back cheerfully.  
"I promise that I'd spend some time with you before I leave…See ya!" Zell run off smiling.  
Mary Jane nodded cheerfully and headed to the back to the Dormitory.  
Zell head off to the elevator wondering why did the headmaster wanted to see him. He rode the elevator and get off at the 3rd floor. He walk and opened the door and rode an elevator again until finally he reach the bridge, the headmaster's office. "Hey ya Headmaster Cid!" he, then, noticed Quistis. "Oh hey ya Quistis."  
"Zell I wanted to talk to you about an important matter about your trip tomorrow." Headmaster Cid takes off his glasses and clean the lens of it. "I believe you're a hard working young man and responsible too."  
"Thank you for the complements but what is this all about?" Zell ask curiously.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
**At Winhill**  
  
(Oh no not the dream world again) Squall said realizing that he's on Laguna's body again. It was night. Laguna was standing on the field filled with fresh green grass.  
"Laguna?" a voice of a lady called behind him.  
Laguna turn around and saw Raine. The most attractive, talented and well-known girl on Winhill. Everyone knows that she's the best gardener in there. She could make the most attractive flower bloom in instant. "What are you doing in here at this time of the night?"  
"O h..umm…nothing…" Laguna responded shyly.  
"Hm?" Raine look at him with suspicion.  
"Oh no nothing…" he wave his hand and walk off.  
"Hey wait!" Raine tried to catch up to him but in her surprise he turn around and hold her hand. She blushed a little considering Laguna is a very good looking guy and very attractive.  
Squall just watch what Laguna was gonna do unlike before that's he's calling Laguna an idiot now he seems a little interested about this character.  
Laguna gently slid an engagement ring in Raine's ring finger. Raine's eyes grow wider and her blush become darker. She look into her hand in amazement. "Laguna…" she said his name softly. She hold her hand and look up to Laguna with a bright smile. Laguna was smiling at her… with his attractive eyes, pale cheeks and adorable lips.  
"Tadaa…" Laguna raises his hand with the other pair of the engagement ring.  
Raine raise her hand with the engagement ring. She smiled with almost tears on her eyes. She hugged Laguna and Laguna puts his arms around her. Laguna kissed her forehead then closes his eyes. Raine, still blushing, hug Laguna tighter. She felt like she doesn't wanna let go of him forever. As the two lovers found each other, as shooting star appeared and zoom across the sky.  
  
Squall woke up from the dream. (So that Laguna already had the guts to finally ask Raine to marry him… and stay together always…) he thought and look at the unconscious angel, Rinoa (I wonder if we would end up like them… Rinoa…)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
**At the Ragnorak**  
  
Selphie sat down on a chair and Irvine sat across from her. The clock read as 11:00 o'clock. "Irvine…" Selphie softly called his name.  
"Hm?" Irvine asked in a curious voice.  
"Why did you got mad this afternoon?" Selphie turned and look at him.  
He blushed a little "Um.."  
"Well?" Selphie asked waiting for an explanation.  
"Maybe because I…" he said not finishing his sentence.  
"Because you?" Selphie stared at him narrowing her eyes a little.  
"Maybe because I'm jealous." he said in a rapid voice as he turn away. This time it's not only Irvine that's blushing , Selphie is too.  
"W..why wo..would you..get…je..jealous?" she asked stuttering.  
"Because… I can't stand it whenever your flirting with other guys… other than me…" he stood up, blushing.  
Selphie, blushing, stared at him. He kneeled and hold Selphie's hand. He gulp nervously. "I do have the guts now Selphie…"   
"Wh… what are you..t..talking about?" Selphie asked nervously. ?Irvine could see his reflection into Selphie's lovely eyes.  
"I… I love you Selphie… I don't know id we'll survive this trip so I want for you to know my feelings. At first I thought that you might not take me seriously but I can't help myself… I just… I just can hide my feelings for you…" he leaned closer to Selphie until their lips were just ½ inch away from each other. He stared at the look in her face. Selphie closed her eyes slowly hoping Irvine would give her a warm kiss, and he did. She put her hand on Irvine's neck then Irvine put his arms around Selphie. It was a long sweet kiss. In their mind they wanted the time last. They don't wanna let go of each other. They just wanna stay this way forever.  
________________________________________________________________________  
**At the Bridge**  
  
Zell walk out from the headmaster's office. He, then finally realizes that Mary Jane was waiting for him in the library, run into the elevator. He looked at his watch, it says 11: 20. (Darn I'm late… she's been waiting for me for a long time!). When the elevator reached the 1st floor he quickly run into the library. It was already dark in the 1st floor. Only nightlights are the once the gives to the light to see where you're going. He entered the library. It was quiet it seems as though it was close but it's not.   
"Mary Jane?" he called her in a very low voice. Then he heard someone on the back of the bookshelf. (It must be her) He went on the back of the bookshelf and he found Mary Jane looking through the books on a box. "Hey MJ"  
Mary Jane turn around and saw Zell. "Oh hey! You came back eh?" she smiled brightly while kneeling.  
"Of course! I promise to stay with you remember?" he walk closer to her and give her a hand helping her to stand up.  
"So how did it go Zell?" she asked with a curious look in her face.  
Zell smiled. He looks so happy "It went great MJ! I'm now the leader of the 2nd group!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
"What do you mean? I thought Squall Leonhart is the leader?" she asked a little confused.  
"I mean if we have to do 2 mission at once we'll separate our team into two and I'll be the leader of the second group! Isn't that amazing?" Zell smiled warmly to Mary Jane. He knows that she'll be happy to hear that. She cares about him a lot.  
"Really? Cool!" Mary Jane has that happy look in her face but it slowly faded "But then…"  
"What? What's the matter?" he asked curiously.  
"But then you'll be in great trouble because in every mission the leader is the one that's responsible and…" she said with a rapid, scared voice.  
"You're so cute when you're all worried like that…" Zell smiled staring at her face… gazing into her eyes…  
Mary Jane could feel her cheeks blushing as she stared back at Zell's face.  
Zell walk up to her closer and closer. For some reason Mary Jane was nervous that she's backing away until her back touch the wall. Zell stood right before her. "Z…Zell…" she muttered his name softly.   
Zell couldn't stop himself. He hold up Mary Jane's chin and they stared at each other. He then close his eyes leaning to her face until their lips meet. Mary Jane's eyes grew wider as Zell pull her against him. She could feel Zell's heartbeat. It was fast…like hers. She then tried to relax and enjoy the kiss. She slowly close her eyes and responded to the kiss. She put her hands at the back of Zell's neck push it lower so their lips could be closer. They both feel like they're in heaven in that time. Mary Jane could feel the warmth of Zell as he hug her tighter. In her mind she can't believe what's happening. For her it's like a dream come true but she doesn't know that Zell feels the same. Zell also can't believe about what was happening and how he did it but he was happy. After the kiss they look at each other, blushing.  
"I… I'm sorry about that Mary Jane…" he lowered his head because of embarrassment.  
"No it's okay I like it.." (what did I just said?!) she thought.  
He look back at her and blushed "Y..you do?"  
"Y..yeah…" this time she is the one that lowered her head. She was blushing so bad and she can't believe that she just said that.  
"I ..better tell you this now Mary Jane…" he gulp and take her hand and hold it against his chest.  
She slowly raise her head and look at him… into his eyes.  
"I… I love you Mary Jane… and I wanted to ask you something…"  
"…" she was speechless she wanted to say something but she wanted to hear what Zell would ask her.  
"Mary Jane when I come back.." he look at her straight in her eyes like he never did before.  
"…" Mary Jane blink.  
"When we come back to this mission… I want you to marry me…" Zell said squeezing Mary Jane's hand gently, looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
(To be continued!) I need to get enough reviews y'know so if you want more write some reviews! Oh and those people who read my other story Whenever I close my eyes…… Thank you for your reviews I'll continue it soon! ~Rinoa~ 


End file.
